This is One Mad World A Sneak Peek
by Strange.Laughter
Summary: This is a Sneak Peek of a story I am writing, this is a near end of the story scene that I thought up a little bit ago and I thought that I could use it to get you interested. It kind of seems like a very sad one-shot but it isn't, there is much, much more of the story to be told.


Loki Story Ideas:

"I could have done it father" Loki yelled to his father, his voice cracking as he hung over the edge of the rainbow bridge as Thor held onto the staff in his hand and Odin held onto Thor, who was also suspended over edge of the bridge.

"I could have done it, for you" Loki screamed "for all of us" he looked at his father with pleading eyes, pleading for approval, acceptance.

"No Loki" Odin said struggling to hold Thor and Loki as they dangled over the edge of the bridge.

Loki's eyes held pain in their depths as a broken look crossed over his face as his heart tore and ripped with hurt, his eyes held tears in them, tears wishing to escape and cascade down his pale face but Loki's face hardened once again and he stared at his brother, father and lover, whom he hadn't noticed before this moment, Loki looked into her eyes and she immediately knew what he was about to do "NO!" she screamed lunging for the edge of the bridge to stop him but arms wrapped around her middle "let me go" she growled as she squirmed in Heimdall's arms. Loki looked at his father and brother one last time holding all their gazes as he loosened his grip on the staff and began to slide of the end "Loki, NO!" Thor screamed panicking as Alanis Medea Macaulay, Loki's love, screamed into the night, with pain, fear and anguish, a last longing call for her lover to grip the handle once again and for him to claim it was all a joke like he always has, or even for this all to be a dream and that last cry was a wakeup call, but neither of these things happened as Loki's hand slipped off the end of the staff and she broke down in Heimdall's arms as Loki floated his way into the mass of swirling sky, the last word she heard was Odin Allfather's "no" as he whispered in exhausted breath into the night before she vanished from the spot, teleporting to her room to weep at the loss of her first and only love.

Many long Asgardian months later Alanis, still mourning for the loss of Loki, was preparing herself for a meeting with the Jotun's and their new King, Sigbjørn, in Jotunheim as another act of peace between the two realms, Alanis was going for Loki's sake, to apologizefor his actions for she was now the one closest to the now lost younger prince. When she was ready she twirled in a circle and admired her new coat, battle clothing and armor, made in Loki's honor, in her wall length mirror, she smiled before walking briskly out of the room the five separate flaps on her coat flapping with the movement of her body. When she made it to the rainbow bridge she kept walking, teleporting to the Bifrost as she walked, Lady Sif and the Warriors three were waiting with Heimdall at the entrance "I am sorry I took so long my friends but this takes a long time to create, and to add to that there are many layers to it so it takes a while to put on" she says gesturing to her attire as the five of them took the new outfit in "it looks nice" Fandral comments "warm too" she says smiling stiffly at them _not that I need it_ she scoffed internally "now let's get a move on, we mustn't keep them waiting" she says nodding to Heimdall as she moves to stand beside her four friends "wait you made that?" Fandral asked in shock as the Bifrost was opened and they were sent into Jotunheim, her laughter echoing as they did. When they landed on Jotunheim the first thing they saw was a whole army of Jotun's with the King in the lead, but unlike the army, he stood formally looking as though he wanted to negotiate rather than fight to the death as the rest of them did "why must you bring such a force against us?" she asks tilting her head to the side "we have no wish to attack" she locked her hands behind her back and raised an eyebrow to him "stand down" he ordered to his men, whom did what they were told "where is Loki, he is at fault for this" the frost giant growled, his red eyes glinting in the light of the frosty tundra of Jotunheim "Loki" Alanis started, trying to calm her outer self and blocking out emotion from her face and eyes "has been lost, he fell off the rainbow bridge after a tiring battle with Thor Odinson. I, Alanis Macaulay, am here in his place with Lady Sif and the Warriors three behind me in case something goes wrong" she says, my voice not betraying the pain she felt inside as she said those words "he was your lover" the king said in shock "I guess I didn't hide my loss as much as I had hoped" she muttered sighing "yes he was my lover, but I am not going to leave you the burden of my sob story, I am here to negotiate for a peace treaty" Alanis says smiling at the king, he nods and she continues "the treaty offering is that, we stay out of your home as long as you stay out of ours unless either is requested, peace will become our only similarity, and no hostility will be shown toward one another" she says "that is what Odin Allfather offers" Alanis sticks out her hand and Sif and the warriors mouths drop, one hand stays behind her back as the King looks at her protruding arm with uncertainty, she nodded towards it assuring that if he hurt her, unlikely, then it would not damage the treaty. King Sigbjørn gripped my wrist in agreement as Alanis wrapped her long fingers as far around his forearm as she could, his face turns to shock as the same blue colour of his skin travelled along her arm and up to her face and all along her body, eyes changing to a vivid red, she could hear the gasps all around her and all she did…...was smile.

_"Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you" – Loki Laufeyson/Odinson_


End file.
